Just Like You
by Medie Shanachie
Summary: Eliot's not ready for this revelation.


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Eliot Spencer or Leverage. I do own this plot and the various OCs scattered through-out._  
**Spoilers:** Show--none, Past Revealed--Don't read if you haven't figured stuff out yet  
**Summary:** Eliot's not ready for this revelation.  
**Author's Note:** If you haven't figured out what Eliot's connection to Bri and Ben is and you don't want to be spoiled--DON'T READ THIS! Other than that...I was asked if I was going to do more Eliot and Ben and the answer is yes. This is that answer. Not sure how I feel about it yet.

* * *

His target acquired, the retrieval specialist in training crept forward, his feet placed just so. The hay was just damp enough to muffle his steps. His target was engrossed in his tasks, slinging the saddle onto the stall and then beginning to curry the horse.

Reaching into his jeans pocket, he withdrew his small knife, and moved closer; until he was almost at the stall. As he grabbed for the door, his target spoke, "If you're going to sneak up on someone make sure they don't hear you coming."

Ben stamped his small foot. "I didn't make any noise!"

Eliot turned, tossing the hair that had come lose from his ponytail out of his eyes, and swung the door open so Ben could join him in the stall. "You need to know your environment," he explained. Pointing to the horse, he continued, "I didn't hear you coming, but Flash did."

Ben looked up, studying the horse that towered above him. "I _am_ never going to get you."

Eliot chuckled softly and reached down, lifting the boy up. He reveled in the trust as Ben locked his arms around his neck and freely gave him a hug. "You don't need to get me, squirt," he said. "Why are you trying?"

"Cause I want to be like you."

Eliot's chest tightened at the innocence of his statement. "Ben," he started and then realized that he didn't want to crush the boy completely. "How about we go for a ride?" he changed the subject.

"Mama won't let me ride by myself," the boy replied sadly.

"Well, you aren't going by yourself," Eliot pointed out. "You're going with me. Think your mama would let ya go with me?"

Ben rested his arm on Eliot's shoulder as he considered the issue. "Well, I won't be alone. And you are the daddy." After another moment, he nodded. "You can give permission."

Eliot grinned at the decisiveness in the statement. Ben's upbringing was so different and yet so similar from his. He was glad that Bri seemed able to give their child the security neither of them had enjoyed. "All right. Go tell Mrs. Madge that we're going for a short ride and that I gave permission," Eliot prevented himself from either rolling his eyes or wincing at that statement, "and I'll saddle Flash while you're gone."

Ben's feet had barely touched the ground before he was off and running. He knew better than to yell while he was in the stable, but Eliot could hear his pipping voice almost as soon as he exited. Shaking his head, Eliot turned his attention to the gelding in the stall.

By the time he had Flash saddled and was leading him out of the stable, Ben was running helter-skelter back, skidding to a stop before them. "I can go!" His excitement barely contained, Eliot believed that Ben was still only because the child knew that quick movement could startle the horse. Flash was pretty staid compared to the horses he was used to training and riding, but he could shy at sudden movements.

Dropping the reins, Eliot picked Ben up and slung him into the saddle. The boy squealed, but in excitement, not fear and clutched the saddle horn. Swinging himself up behind his son, Eliot shifted until they were both settled and reached around him to gather the reins. Locking his arm around Ben, Eliot gathered the reins in his other hand and clucked to Flash, who immediately started moving. Eliot knew the horse was eager to move, but he held the gelding down to a walk. "Faster, Daddy," Ben demanded.

"We will," Eliot promised as he guided them away from the ranch house and stable, "but I want to talk to you first."

"Did I do something wrong?" Ben asked fearfully.

Eliot squeezed him for a moment, never having issues with showing this miniature him affection. "No, squirt," he assured him. "Nothing at all. Just." He shifted in the saddle a little. "Ben, you know I'm not a good man. I do things that aren't always nice."

Ben shook his head, his blond hair brushing against Eliot's chest. "You're my _daddy_," he insisted.

He had known it wouldn't be that easy, but he decided to try again. "Ben, I love you very much, but I'm not very nice to other people. I don't want that life for you which is part of the reason I agreed when your mama said she didn't want me around all the time."

"Mama does bad things, too," Ben said and Eliot could hear the confusion in his voice. It almost broke his heart to hear that.

There was so much he didn't know about the boy sitting in front of him, so much he'd missed because of the agreement he'd made. First steps, first words, hell his first breath, but _now_ was _his_ time. Bri had agreed to let him have seven weeks with Ben when he could manage the time. Not seven uninterrupted weeks because his life didn't allow that, but days snatched here and there that allowed him to know his son. Those weeks and the phone calls he managed were sometimes all that kept him sane. And now his life, his _and_ Bri's, might already be taking that away.

"I dunno how much you understand about what your mama and I do," Eliot confirmed, "but it's not something I want for you. I know your mama's been teaching you to protect yourself, but I _don't_ want you to make the choice now to be like me."

Ben's small fingers ran across Eliot's where he held the reins. He was silent for a few minutes and Eliot hoped the boy was thinking about what he had said. To give him time, Eliot nudged Flash to a faster pace. Inwardly Eliot thought Bri had been feeling ironical when she named the horse because he normally had a slow, plodding pace. Now the horse leaped beneath them and stretched his neck out. Ben grabbed Eliot's hand where it held him in place and cried out gleefully, "Go Daddy!"

Deciding they'd had enough heavy discussion for the moment, Eliot gave Flash his head. He revealed in the familiar feeling of the muscles between his legs, even if Ben was only a semi-familiar weight in front of him. Solid hoof beats rang out as the horse turned along the fence, following it.

Sooner than either of them wanted, Eliot began to slow Flash and guide him back around towards the house. As they angled back towards the house, Eliot figured he'd better bring up another subject Ben wouldn't want to hear. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

In front of him, Ben tensed. "Why?"

"Your mama'll be home tomorrow afternoon. You know I can't be here when she gets back." He swung down as he finished speaking, then turned to grab Ben before he could slither down. When Ben started to run off, he grabbed him by the collar. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

Ben pointed. "The house."

"I don't think so. You went for a ride, too, you can help put the horse up." Eliot was pretty sure that if Ben did go riding, he didn't shirk this chore. "Or do you just not want to spend time with me?"

"I do, Daddy," Ben insisted. "But I'm not supposed to be in the stables by myself."

"You won't be. You'll be with me," Eliot said. "And, ya know, you said you wanted to be like me." He waited until Ben nodded to continue, "Did you know that I used to train horses?"

"Really?" Ben's blue eyes lit up. "Horses like Flash?"

Eliot chuckled. "No, not really. Horses like the ones that run the Kentucky Derby. Real Thoroughbreds. I lived in Kentucky for a while."

As they walked into the barn together, Ben began to pepper Eliot with questions about horses. If Eliot could steer his interest in this direction all the better. Maybe in the coming months he'd send some things about horses instead of just the random gifts he normally sent when he thought of it.

Anything to stop Ben from becoming just like him.


End file.
